


The Deviences And Desires Of The Devil's Sister

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Dark, Drama, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Flandre had always wondered why Sakuya was the object of Remilia's unwavering attention and affection. Whatever Sakuya had, she wanted a taste of it too but at what cost..





	1. Blood, Ties and Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Flandre call it curiosity? Could Sakuya call it obsessive?
> 
> It didn't matter, lines would be crossed, Flandre would make sure of it..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She could feel her gaze wherever she went in the mansion, it was like she was always around, somewhere; just lurking.

A hundred spiders crawling down the back of her skin, cold spiders with sharp fangs, each one digging in and ripping down her back as they scurried all over her.

That's what it felt like for Sakuya as she prepared dinner in the kitchen with Flandre leaning on the counter on the other side of the room.

She knew Remilia's gaze as well as she knew the details crafted into her pocketwatch and knives. She shivered pleasantly when her mistress admired her from afar. She could feel the hazy look of adoration bracing the vampire's pretty features whenever she did that. It felt comforting, she felt protected, she felt safe whenever Remilia's eyes were on her.

That's how she knew which one of the Scarlet sisters was watching her, that's when she knew it was Flan watching her because the very opposite reaction happened.

Lately, the increased attention from the blonde had Sakuya slightly unnerved, not threatening or fatal, just foreboding. Like a cat toys around with a mouse for pure entertainment, letting it get away so that she could kill it later.

Still, being the poster person of calm and elegance that she was, she simply got on with her tasks without an issue.

Engrossed in her thoughts and stirring the contents of the pan as she added ingredients, Sakuya hadn't realised that Flandre was stood right behind and she concealed a gasp when her voice and breath brushed against her ear.

"Dinner smells great" she whispered and placed her hands on either side of the worktop, away from the stove so that she had encircled Sakuya, "The food smells good too".

A smile was evident after that as Sakuya felt the fangs dangerously close to her earlobe. She held her breath and closed her eyes briefly in order to compose herself. She was telling herself that this was what Flandre liked to do, to get a rise, to get a kick out of being able to disrupt her picture perfect demeanour of class and composure. But even thinking this, Sakuya couldn't keep down the creeping sense of dread as Flandre embraced her. 

They both were as tall as she was now after all, Flandre topping Remilia's height at that so she felt the younger Scarlet's body pressed against her back fully. They'd left the growing stage many years ago and were now fully fledged adult vampiresses and with that came a whole host of hidden desires and needs.

From feeding to sex, power to pleasure, partners to playthings; both sisters were on different pages when it came to figuring out these aspects and what they sought after. 

With Remilia, Sakuya enjoyed learning about those awakened needs, she loved being the one experimented on, she craved whatever Remilia wanted and succumbed instantly. She knew the head of the household inside and out therefore felt no reservation or fear when Remilia felt an urgency for something different  .

But the thought of Flandre doing what she allowed Remilia to do to her, that didn't sit well with Sakuya mainly out of the loyalty she had for the latter as well as the fact that it was her sister. 

She had also watched the younger vampire plow through the process in which one figured out how to behave with decorum especially when it came to the feeding, sex and plaything side of it. Flandre was all games and temporary highs after all, relishing in the countless of women, both youkai and human that yearned for the unpredictable Scarlet sister. 

"Thank you, Mistress".

"So formal" Flan chuckled and moved a hand onto Sakuya's hip, "No need for that after hundreds of years with us. Say my name like you do with my sister's, say it".

The hand on her hip tightened as Sakuya opened her eyes, "Of course, Lady Flandre".

"Good girl" Flandre smiled and basked in the tense muscles of Sakuya's back pressing against her chest.

She was aching to place her lips on the warm skin that rested above the pulse on her neck, even as a kiss but Flandre knew Remilia would probably be able to taste the remnants of her lips.

If there was one thing that every resident of Gensokyo was aware of, it was that Sakuya _belonged_ to Remilia.

The thought of it further fuelled the blonde's yearning to do it, just to see her sister engulfed with rage. She laughed again at the image it brought to her mind before pulling back and letting Sakuya go. 

What's a few more days till she got to do more, she could certainly wait a little longer.

She floated backwards with her hands clasped behind her back, the chimes of her wings sifting along as she move towards the door.

"I'll see you at dinner, Sakuya" she smiled widely before leaving the maid to her own vices.

Remaing still till she was sure that Flandre had gone, Sakuya exhaled out with relief.

In an instant the air around her warmed up and she allowed her body to relax and to let the fresh air escape her lips. She felt suffocated when the blonde made a move like that on her. Be it when she was glancing over her when cooking or sneaking an extra touch when she helped her put the accessories of her clothing on or the random breathing in her ear when Flandre walked by when she was patrolling the mansion. All of these fleeting actions made her tremble inside and not the way her lover did.

As much as she wanted to bring the topic of the overly amorous Flandre to Remilia's attention, she didn't know how and was concerned about the after effect it'd cause.

It wouldn't be the first time both sisters faced off each other because of her.

Still, for the time being she pushed the thought aside and continued with the preparations for dinner but she knew the ghostly touch of the younger Scarlet all over her wouldn't pass for some time, at least not until Remilia washed it away with a touch that Sakuya welcomed with open arms. 

 


	2. Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing the inner battle of wanting to leave Remilia's pride and joy alone, Flandre continued to observe in simmering hatred at their happiness..

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following evening, Flandre was winding down after a exhilarating danmaku session with Meiling, who was currently being seen to by a sympathetic Koakuma in the library.

As fun as that was, Flandre was still itching to do something, violent or not, she wanted something to disintegrate within her very vision or bite down on someone with enough ferocity that she'd be left with half a head.

Flandre had learned how to control her outbursts now than she had done when she was younger but they certainly were not gone.

She continued floating down the halls of the mansion as she past a dozen fairy maids who greeted her and let her be on her way.

At least she has stopped spontaneously blowing up the fairy maids, though they were still quite distanced just in case.

Eventually stumbling upon an abandoned stretch of corridor that had several studies located on it, a small whimper caught the vampire's attention just as she was about to fly back.

Sniffing the air, the scent of human blood filtered into her senses and her mouth watered slightly. Not any human's blood, Sakuya's special blood that was on a pallet of its own.

She hummed in approval and licked her lips as thoughts of being so close to the maid's neck the night before rushed back into her head, the what if situation of piercing that delicate skin exciting her.

Though for the time being, she carefully moved towards the direction of the end study, the door open just enough for her eyes to peek through. Nobody barely visited this part of the mansion so privacy wasn't an issue.

She smirked as she realised that's exactly why Remilia and Sakuya were there.

 

Sakuya had her palms flat against the desk with Remilia stood behind her, her arms wrapped around the maid's hips to hold her steady. She had her fangs sunk into the side of Sakuya's neck, incidentally the same place where Flandre had hovered her mouth around the previous night.

Flandre's vibrant red eyes took in the way Sakuya's mouth was parted in pleasure with her head tilted towards Remilia's cheek as the vampire fed from her. They were almost interwoven into one being, their bodies flush against each other's with barely any space apart.

It was strange for Flandre to see Sakuya in this state; the maid flustered, her uniform opened down with her cleavage accentuated by the slick sheen of sweat against it as the sounds of moans and breathless gasps travelled around the air. It was the way her lithe body was pushed forward as Remilia fed on her from the back, the vampire's large wings fluttering in reprieve that made them both look like they were glowing.

It was even more unusual to see Remilia as she was; her dress sliding off of her shoulder, her eyes barely being able to stay open as she sucked on Sakuya's neck and growled in content when the blood washed down her throat. The way she was covering Sakuya in that tight embrace, making sure to to rub her cheek against hers in an endearing way, the way she moved a hand and placed it on Sakuya's that was on the desk, it was all overwhelmingly aesthetically pleasing and new to the younger Scarlet.

But then again, she had never seen them feed before as they were very discreet even though there was no need to be. Her own feeding sessions with Meiling didn't amount to the kind of energy that was oozing out of the enamoured duo.

The proof of the scale of their relationship was the two holes you'd see on Sakuya's neck often and both women gazing at each other with all the warmth in the world in a way that they didn't have to vocally boast about it.

Flandre felt disgust and envy.

To see her sister being so gentle and careful as she fed. Taking the time to make sure Sakuya was enjoying it as much as she was. Vampires were not supposed to care for the supplier, they were simply a human resource, disposable once used up of any efficency. Yet, there her sister was, pulling her fangs out slowly and pushing against Sakuya to ease the sting whilst asking her if she could drink some more. _"Madness"_ , Flandre thought when Sakuya consented and placed a hand in Remilia's hair, to ask if she could feed when she was entitled to her blood. It was pathetic to see Remilia being reduced to this weak and tamed being, her once fearful reputation trampled on all because she allowed a human she saved into her ghost of a heart.

Which led to the envy Flandre felt as she watched on when Remilia softly licked Sakuya's neck, cleaning the trails of blood before inserting her fangs back in, inch by inch. She could see the time her sister was taking in making sure that the re entry of her canines into the skin was done precisely, to cause as less discomfort as possible, to make sure Sakuya felt pleasure running down her spine instead of anguish. All because Remilia treasured Sakuya, because she loved her more than a vampire and human relationship should entail, because she didn't give a damn about her reputation as long as Sakuya knew that if she had a beating heart, it'd be rife with life because of her.

Flandre claws flexed with her breathing at all these realisations speeding around her mind. Her fangs bared aggressively along with the various pent up emotions that she was feeling with what she was watching. Part of her wanted what they had, the other part of her wanted to destroy it with her mind into pieces that could never be salvaged.

The latter option was winning though when Remilia finished drinking from Sakuya and pulled back with a line of bloodied saliva connecting them, her original plan of taking Sakuya remerged.

Using her hand to guide Sakuya's face towards her, Remilia tentatively kissed the obliging woman as Sakuya tasted her blood from her lover's mouth. She let out several sounds of approval as the kiss deepened and Flandre could see their tongues in a heated dance.

That was even more baffling for Flandre to witness, the elegant maid enjoying the sensation of her own blood as Remilia scraped her mouth over her tongue.

The exchange of their open mouthed kiss ended as Sakuya gulped air down into her tired lungs whilst Remilia soothed the bite marks with her tongou before turning Sakuya in her arms and lifting her onto the desk.

Flandre didn't need Eirin to tell her what was going to occur next now that Remilia was fully charged and more than ready to repay Sakuya for being her lifeline, her power bank and more so, her lover.

She watched on with resentment at the way her sister kissed Sakuya again as she gently pushed her body down to rest on the desk, Sakuya's hands resting behind her shoulders with the kiss coming to a soft halt and as it did, Remilia stared down at Sakuya, telling her she loves her making Flandre scoff internally.

The older Scarlet then lifted Sakuya's dress up whilst dragging her hands up her thighs along the way as she kissed a trail down Sakuya's chest, lingering there and then hoisted her legs up onto her shoulders. With her head now concealed due to the dress, Sakuya readied herself and squeezed her legs together, further obstructing Remilia but that was all Flandre needed to see in order to look away. That and the moment the maid arched her back and let out a passionate moan whilst grabbing the edge of the desk did the trick. 

Flandre slowly backed away from the door and floated away from the sounds of the two lovers trapped in the heat of the moment.

It only made the young vampire that much more adamant in claiming Sakuya as her own even if for a short while. Anything to dig into Remilia's head that if she wanted to steal the maid from her, she could do. This wasn't jealousy, she tells herself, _"I just want a taste of your precious human, sister"._

This time, as she stalked down the corridors, she allowed herself to kill some of the fairy maids whilst they scattered at the sight of the venomous look on Flandre's face.

 


	3. A Melody Of Death Chimes From Her Darkened Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observant of Flandre's growing malevolent intents, the one closest to the vampire who normally restrains her emotions fears for the mind of her lover..

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A party was on its way in the main hall of the mansion and more or less all of Gensokyo's residents were gathered there. 

As expected, the event was far from a quiet evening but Remilia didn't mind that. As long as she had a view of her maid, she couldn't care less what decibel of noises her guests reached, they were there to enjoy themselves after all as she enjoyed the woman in the line of her eyes. 

The frequency of the parties however had lessened the more the vampire realised that it was Sakuya which had to take on most of the strain to handle it so she made sure there was double the amount of fairy maids around to help on nights like this.

It was something Flandre had noticed too.

_"Anything for your precious human, huh sis?"._

Even with the lively individuals and various degrees of conversations going on, Remilia's eyes followed Sakuya's movement whenever possible. When she was talking to Alice, Remilia felt a bit of annoyance. When Youmu smiled at her when she walked by, the vampire scowled ever so lighty. When Kanako discussed something briefly about going to work at their shrine instead, Remilia blatantly glared at the goddess. 

But never did she let her protective nature and love suffocate Sakuya, she knew better than to ignore the trust they had for each other and let what were most likely innocent conversations tear them apart. 

Sakuya went to Flandre's side to see if there was anything that she needed as she leaned in and all the blonde could smell on her was the scent of her sister. 

It was sickening for the younger Scarlet to witness the softness of Remilia's gaze when she watched Sakuya saunter over to her, an extra sway in her hips which evidently made her smile whenever they made eye contact or when Sakuya lingered her touch on Remilia's hand for a few seconds more as she poured the wine.

In the presence of needing to say something private within the midst of the noise, Sakuya leaned forward which gave Flandre a quick view of Remilia's hand sliding up her thigh, all the way up till the maid opened her mouth slightly before playing it off as a small laugh at something Remilia said. 

Her grip on her wine glass tightened before a hand rested over it to calm her down. 

"You're angry".

Kokoro's steady voice snapped Flandre out of the hard look she was giving her sister and she turned her eyes on the menreiki's pink ones.

Flandre quickly smiled and ruffled Kokoro's hair as she was sat on her lap, her confused mask floating around.

"No I'm okay, really" she said and pulled the youkai's face closer to hers, "You're here, why would I be angry".

A hint of a smile crossed Kokoro's lips that met Flandre's when she lowered her head to kiss the vampire.

She opened her eyes whilst continuing to kiss Kokoro, her face sidewards when the youkai opened her mouth to let Flandre's tongue in. But she could see Sakuya walking out of the hall as she handed several empty bottles to the fairies and was most likely going to get more wine and sake from the storage cellar.

Already she could sense Remilia getting impatient at the lack of Sakuya around to keep her company, her hands swirling the blood wine in her glass as Yukari and a few others that were sat near her were engaged in conversation.

Out of sheer politeness Remilia hadn't left yet, that much she knew.  She was a woman of classy mannerisms and upholding nothing but hospitality towards her guests, at least long enough that it wouldn't seem so abrupt. It would however only be a few moments later that she had excused herself from the discussion and stood up to leave. That's what being wrapped around Sakuya's thumb did to her. 

_"What are you going to do when she dies since she refuses to turn, big sis? You're an idiot for getting attached to her"._

Flandre's eyes closed again under the touch of Kokoro's fingers climbing into her hair so she pushed her tongue even harder against hers till a voice and the clicking of a camera disturbed them.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to add a adult section on my newspapers if this keeps going on" Aya laughed whilst floating around and taking pictures of the all the couples who were replicating Flandre and Kokoro.

The duo pulled apart and with someone who was still learning how to show emotion, the sultry look in Kokoro's eyes and flushed cheeks spoke wonders much to Flandre's delight.

"I'll be right back" she said and placed her onto the next chair.

Kokoro simply nodded as she received knowing smirks from both members of the Taoism and Buddhism sides. It was a good thing that Hijiri and Miko were not present.

 

Flandre carefully walked out of the hall and could see Remilia walk down the stairs near the kitchen that lead to the wine cellar.

People outside of the mansion would've assumed that it was Sakuya on the leash but watching her sister following the maid around like a fool, Flandre knew it was Sakuya that was pulling on the leash around Remilia's neck instead.

Slowly, she ducked down enough to see Sakuya reach for a bottle only to be twirled around into Remilia's arms and held close.

"Hi..".

"Hello, Lady Remilia" Sakuya replied in a teasing tone after the vampire pecked her lips, "If it was your wine you were after, I was indeed bringing it".

"I don't want the wine" Remilia said and titled her head to the side which made her lengthy hair fall to the over her shoulder as her hands rested on Sakuya's hips.

Sakuya's hands found themselves on the vampire's shoulders and slung them down, "What is it that my Lady requires?".

"You".

It was a simple enough statement that was sealed with a burning kiss, their lips pressed together as they held onto each other in the dimly lit room, the noise of their raucous guests seemingly miles away.

They were in their own world, a world that Flandre wanted to crush with her bare hands at how weak and soft they made it to be. The eye of both women was blazing in her mind, just daring the vampire to twist and turn the life out of it till there was nothing there. 

"Lady Remilia, I have your guests to attend to" Sakuya said though didn't hesitate to kiss her again when Remilia backed her up against the wall. Her hands wrapped around  the vampire's back from beneath her arms, using the position to stroke her hands up Remilia's wings.

Flandre could see her sister shudder in approval at the move whilst she moved her face back, "They're not going anywhere".

Sakuya smiled and continued to trail her fingers over the wings, "Nor am I".

"You'd better not".

" _Idiot_ " Flandre mumbled under her breath as she gauged Sakuya's face lighting up further at how serious Remilia sounded whilst staring into her eyes and placing a hand onto the vampire's cool cheek.

To make herself so vulnerable and open like that to her servant, Flandre was ashamed at her sister's lack of restraint on her emotions. 

She headed back to the main hall as the feeling of shame at Remilia's behavior shed away to what Flandre was really thinking no matter how much she denied it.

_"I'm not jealous.."._

 

She was speed walking away from the cellar as if she'd be infected with whatever was causing her sister and the maid to feel that way when she almost collided into Kokoro who gave her a look the bellied concern whilst her masks switched from emotion to emotion.

Instead of words, Flandre took a hold of Kokoro's hand and led her down the corridor and up the stairs which a dishevelled Alice and Yuuka were stumbling down. The bite marks on the blonde's neck and nail marks lined on Yuuka's upper arms told enough, the flower master's satisfied grin topping it all off.

Even Kokoro was aware of their relationship and said nothing, only happy to follow Flandre wherever she was taking her and however.

They rounded another corner just quickly enough to see Eirin, Kaguya _and_ Keine stumble into one of the bedrooms.

Flandre wondered if Koakuma had placed a spell in the hall again as she hurriedly pulled the menreiki into a different room, slammed the door shut and pulled her into her arms so that her legs were wrapped around her waist.

Kokoro wasted no time in undoing Flandre's dress from the front, yanking at the bows as the vampire kissed her with frightening urgency, her chimes in her wings clanking against each other as she lifted them both into the air so that they were hovering off the ground.

Slightly disorientated from being thrust into the air, Kokoro gripped Flandre's shoulders to steady herself as the blonde trailed her fangs down the side of her jaw and then to her neck.

They were sharp and wet, each scraping along the youkai's tender skin whilst she let out a low moan that she didn't even know she was capable of. Her hand scrunched up the blonde's dress as she pulled on it as her other hand tightened around her neck, anticipation making her breathing erratic when waiting for the inevitable. 

Kokoro had distinguished when Flandre fed because she was hungry and when she fed because of desire. 

As the fangs entered her skin with a slick sound and felt Flandre latch on, she knew it was neither. At least not in the emotional aspect of it as clearly Flandre had the need to fuck her with the way she was pushing Kokoro against her body. 

Her masks were in disarray like they always were whenever she did it with Flandre. But she didn't mind having whatever that she and the blonde had; a mutual understanding of needing to express emotions in a slightly healthier way that spoke for them as their bodies followed suit.

Still, Flandre's aggressive movements and the force of her teeth scraping inside her neck and then along her skin made Kokoro's head woozy and her voice strained with primal pleasure. She could feel the gulps of her blood rolling down the vampire's throat and it heated Kokoro up that much more despite the blood loss. 

Her hands climbed down and encircled the vampire's waist when she felt a hand tear the bottom of her checkered blouse and slide down her skirt without warning, making her gasp out and lift her legs higher up Flandre's body and squeezing with pressure. With each suck on her neck, Flandre twirled her fingers harder and faster till the youkai could barely contain the multitude of whimpers and choked groans of pleasure. The masks had long lost their usage as Kokoro's  emotions that she had learned from others took over. 

Whatever had the blonde riled up she didn't know but what Kokoro had always known about the Scarlet was that she was a ticking volcano of despair, hatred, desire, jealousy, insanity, longing and love that was simply waiting to explode.

She had learned of those emotions tentatively once she read about them and felt it surrounding Flandre. For some it would've been enough to keep a slight distance from her but Kokoro couldn't help herself. She was drawn to her because of it if anything. 

Though one thing was as clear as the coloured crystals on Flandre's wings that seemed to have dulled. 

The menreiki's mask of hope, if she still needed it, would've been going haywire by now due to hoping that Flandre's instability wouldn't escalate to disastrous consequences. 


	4. A Possession Worth The Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flandre had always deemed it fair that the price of Remilia's neglect would be repaid by taking something valuable to her...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Through the thick maroon curtains that shaded Flandre from the afternoon sunlight, she took a moment to reflect on what she was about to do; how she was about to go against everything Remilia had told her, warned her about. 

Her red eyes glistened along with the rays in positivity because it felt refreshing to know that she'll put her sister in her place soon enough, that the older Scarlet would be devastated and betrayed at her actions. She didn't care at that moment, she cared for nothing other than getting her hands on the perfect maid. 

Flandre had carefully selected the time in which Sakuya and she would have a long _chat_. A chat that would occur when Remilia slept through the day and she would be dead to the world.

Every now and then the Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion would sleep in a second room that had the staple coffin on the bed. It was one day of the week that she'd rest in total darkness and solitude in an effort to stay faithful to her roots and appreciate the invention of something that had aided her kind since its existence.

That and she could only bare to sleep without Sakuya by her side for one day hence why it was never permanent thing for her.

Flandre herself never cared for any of that since she was locked in a basement for the duration of her growing life, something she held against the older Scarlet with hidden spite even though Remilia had a reason to.

She smiled to herself at the thought of Remilia owing her for doing such a thing so she deemed this as a reparation in some sense. It was only fair that she now got to spend time with Sakuya without being in the confines of that dingy and foul prison she'd lived in for the first 500 years of her life. Today, she'd get to be up close and personal to her, the way Remilia was in every sense of the word close and it sent shudders of exhilaration through Flandre's body. 

Sakuya was always a distance away due to Remilia being between them and the blonde never understood why that was, at least not until she was older and noticed the tangible attraction the two had. She'd always wanted to be close to her since being closer to Remilia never seemed to be an option as she always remained aloof towards her. Flandre had always thought Sakuya was to blame for that, for her sister never giving her the time of day and in a way she was but soon she became curious about the maid herself. 

But that curiosity was all it ever reached because of Remilia's firm and simple warning of her not to touch Sakuya let alone feed from her. 

But that was going to change today. She was the one that Sakuya would yield to. 

 

A knock to the door got her attention and she knew who it was going to be. It was rather satisfying to summon Sakuya without Remilia being there as a watchful shadow.

_"Sleep tight big sis, I won't hurt Sakuya..not that much"._

"Come in!" Flandre said in a cheery tone and watched the door open to reveal the maid; poised, elegant and as strikingly beautiful as ever. 

Sakuya entered the room, "You required my assitance, Mistress?".

"That I did, come in and close the door".

Hesitating for a second, she closed the door without locking it and walked over to where Flandre was standing near her bed.

"What can I do for you?" Sakuya asked and looked right into the blonde's eyes. 

"These bows are being troublesome, can you tie them up for me, the fairy maids can't do it as well as you" Flandre asked casually and pointed towards the bows on Sakuya's braids, "See, that's how I want it" she smiled as she turned around. 

She was giving no signs of any out of the blue requests so Sakuya contently obliged and did the bows. She was still rather wary of the blonde's movements but focused on the job at hand. Flandre's outfits had become as extravagant as Remilia's, frills and bows decorating it tastefully. With the fairy maids small hands, it never turned out quite as neatly so she continued to make sure that the other bows were done properly. Sakuya then brushed aside the long blonde hair to do the bow at the top and she felt Flandre's skin react to her touch, her fingertips floating over the curve of her shoulder causing a shiver to form. 

"My apologies, Mistress".

If she could have seen Flandre's reflection on the mirror attached to the vanity, Sakuya would have caught the look of excitement and anticipation etched onto the blonde's features. Her smile was growing with her fangs in view as she watched Sakuya against the reflection, the nimble fingers working their magic, the icy blue eyes focused, so haunting yet inviting, the pale skin accentuated by her uniform just begging to be bitten in to; it was all too much and she could barely hold back from pulling the maid towards her body to finally take what she wanted. 

But she refrained from doing so, Flandre would be patient. For a few more minutes at least before being able to savour the goodness of her sister's dearest lover and life. 

"Haven't we had this chat before, Sakuya? You know what to call me" the blonde playfully chided.

"Ah, yes Lady Flandre, my error".

She turned around and stood eye level with the maid who showed no expression other than her professional features whilst awaiting an order.

Her hand went to the top of Sakuya's braid and she slowly ran it down till her fingers rested near her jaw, "We have such a pretty maid" she said whilst running her fingers down the strong jaw. 

Sakuya did everything in her power not to flinch as the vampire's red eyes flickered between her lips and where she was touching her. It felt foreign and detached, the sensation of Flandre's fingers trying to get acquainted with her skin because even her skin knew when Remilia was touching her and the hands on her face were not those of the woman who could bring her to her knees with a innocent glance. 

Still, Sakuya would remain neutral and try to remove herself from Flandre's suffocating attention by leaving the room, "Is there anything else you require, Lady Flandre?".

"I am glad you asked" Flandre grinned suddenly and placed her pointing digit under Sakuya's chin, "Get on the bed".

Sakuya held in her surprise at the tone, the touch and the stare, "Pardon me?".

"You heard me, get on the bed, Sakuya. I won't ask again".

Her grip on Sakuya's chin hardened making it difficult for her to speak.

"Lady Flandre, I don't understand..".

Flandre chuckled and let go of Sakuya's chin only to grab her throat, "No, of course you wouldn't. Only when _she_ asks you will your clothes fall off just like that and you'd be in that bed, no questions asked, right?".

Flandre's grip around the maid's neck increased till she lifted her off the floor, stared at her with wide, excited eyes and threw her on the bed whilst jumping on top of her as she trapped Sakuya's arms against her hips and kept her own legs on either side. 

Flandre was strong as a child and she was far more deadly now. Her tall form floated over Sakuya as she placed her hands on either side of her head and as much as she tried to free her arms or kick up, she couldn't do so. The gaze that the younger Scarlet was giving her was one of an animal who'd caught their prey in their teeth as they merrily carried it off to the lair or cave to devour. She felt trapped and Sakuya tried not to show any fear, just annoyance but it was difficult as anyone that had the unfortunate experience of being caught like this by Flandre Scarlet never survived . 

"I did ask you polity" she spoke in a low voice and took in the alert and slightly concerned blue eyes staring up at her, "Are you scared, Sakuya?".

She tried to squirm free but Flandre pushed down on her harder, the blonde's legs squeezing her arms against her hips, "Mistress, please release me".

"No I don't think I will. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do this, hmm?".

"Lady Remilia-".

"Is not here" Flandre interrupted with a dark grin, "She won't be here for some time so it's just going to be you..and..me, alone".

Flandre placed her hand on the maid's cheek and leaned her face close but Sakuya clamped her mouth shut and quickly moved her face to the side.

Flandre frowned as her hand stroked Sakuya's cheek, "Huh, what's the matter. You don't want to kiss me like you do with sis?".

"This has gone far enough, your sister will not be pleased" Sakuya tried to argue and avoided the piercing red eyes that had narrowed with the snarl that Flandre was giving her.

The vampire pulled her face back to look up at her and gripped her jaw with her claws resting on the skin beneath Sakuya's cheeks.

"Don't worry about that, I'll deal with her but for now, I want to see what exactly you have inside of you that makes her so pitiful" Flandre said whilst ripping the shirt of Sakuya's uniform apart with her other hand, buttons and green bows flying everywhere, "The way she looks at you, as if you're the most perfect human in her life. No, the most perfect being to exist, even more than me, her own damn sister. What is it that makes her follow you around with that stupid expression on her face. I want to know why she does not let me do to you what she does, is it because I could do it better, Sakuya? I want to see why she thinks that what you have cannot be shared with me and there's only one way to find that out".

Sakuya tried to push her off but the blonde's power over her kept her still, "Don't, please..".

Leaning down closer, Flandre grinned and kissed Sakuya's neck and felt the maid freeze in fear, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle".


	5. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, Flandre would rip the chains surrounding Sakuya and replace it with her own..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was anything but as she slammed her fangs into Sakuya's neck with such ferocity that a splurge of blood splattered out, most of it ending in Flan's mouth and the rest all over the pillow case and Sakuya's neck. She made sure to lock her fangs in tight as the overflow of blood trickled out, the first tastes finally caressing the vampire's tongue and it felt like the rush she'd get when chasing down innocent victims of both danmaku and feeding. 

"Flandre!". 

A scream ripped out of Sakuya's oesophagus as her body became frigid and swayed under the pain that she was feeling. Just the sensation of the hard teeth slinking into her neck was horrific, her pain receptors reeling at the sudden move and the escape of her blood. She thrashed out but to no avail as the blonde kept pulling and pulling on her neck without reserve, each drag forcing the next to collect as much of the liquid as she could. 

"Scream to your hearts content, Sakuya. I have a barrier in place so nobody can hear you, only me so let me hear you scream" Flandre laughed as she pulled back with satisfaction and sighed, reveling in the sight of the maid now. 

Her silver braids and white shirt were matted with deep red stains, the wound on her neck continuing to weep and it riled up Flandre's hunger that much more. 

The blood in her mouth and on her lips were already tingling along with the rest she drank that was currently sliding down inside her. She felt it feeding her energy, the blood visibly sticking to her own. It was incredible and she looked down at Sakuya in admiration for producing such a natural and exquisite kind. Flandre knew Sakuya was no ordinary human, she had fed from Marisa a few times when she was alive but her blood didn't taste nearly as marvellous as the woman's who was trapped beneath her.

The maid was breathing erratically, tears in the corner of her tired blue eyes as the heavy blood flow continued to leak out of the wounds, further enticing Flandre to have more as she could feel herself getting hooked on her already. Each drop made her yearn for another like there was something in it that was especially made for vampires like herself and her sister. 

_"I get it now"._

Again without warning, she lunged down for a second time, the fangs just nipping the skin and Sakuya felt like her neck had been torn apart. It was painful, the unpleasant kind of painful that made her cry out as the blonde's fangs continued to slide in. She felt it rip two more holes into her neck again as Flandre drank her up further and messily, sucking more ferociously now. 

A word to describe it was excruciating. Sakuya's neck was stiffened in a bid to lessen how much it was hurting her. Her body was drenched with sweat. The tears accumulating were pouring from her eyes which she clamped shut as the agony of Flandre's vicious feeding kept weakening her in every way possible. She was losing control. She felt like the younger Scarlet was going to feed to death.

It wasn't supposed to be that way. 

It was nothing like how Remilia made her feel. Even on the days where the feeding and love making was rough, it felt good with her mistress. It made her want to surrender everything to Remilia. She felt like pleasure was being teased out of her when she fed on her. She would have a look of pure contentment and happiness when they were doing this together. 

But the way Flandre now pulled her arms out and pinned them down on either side of her head with her firm body slotting between her thighs and teeth tearing into her veins, Sakuya was hurting both physicallly and emotionally. 

The nausea was overwhelming. 

Not just because of the blood loss but the fact that someone other than Remilia was doing this to her. Sakuya felt like she had failed her but she knew she couldn't fight back. Flandre had been monitoring her every move and she should've known better than to walk into a such a simple trap. 

The thought of her mistress came into her mind again and she couldn't bare to face her, that was if she survived this ordeal to begin with. 

"L-lady Remilia.." she managed to choke out as Flandre pulled back aggressively.

"Wrong sister, Sakuya" she sneered and flashed her red fangs, "I can see why she's always so subdued after she feeds from you, your blood is..delicious. It is so filling and doesn't burn like your average human's blood does. All these years I've had that crap substitute whereas she got to indulge herself on you" she stated and pushed down on Sakuya with her hips, "I should kill her for not sharing you with me".

"Stop..please".

"Not yet, I'm just getting started" the vampire smiled and lunged back down for the third time, grabbing the thin layer of skin on Sakuya's throat now breaking it easily which allowed a heavier flow of blood to quench her thirst.

She lapped at it between licking at the river of crimson trailing down the bloodied shoulder and kissing over the wounds. 

Sakuya withered as she cried out for Remilia again but it became harder to do the further the blonde dug in and the harder she sucked. Her energy and strength was depleting with nausea and light headedness settling. Her eyes felt drowsy as she continued to weep and sickness took over. She could barely breath and shivered with disgust when Flandre kept kissing her her throat as if what they were doing was consensual. 

As if she was her sister. 

"Remilia..".

 

Flandre was seeing nothing but red and she inhaled every drop of blood her sister's lover poured into her mouth. It was inexplicably the most divine experience she had ever endured and she wanted more, she wanted Sakuya fully; not just her rich and unique blood but her strong and beautiful body. She could only imagine that sex with her was just as riveting, it was always seemed to be the case as the look on Remilia's face after they'd fuck said it all, how every second with her maid was fulfilling and Flandre wanted it all.

 _"Big sis is stupid for not turning her"_ Flandre thought, pushing Sakuya's wrists down whilst drinking when she made a feeble effort in getting away, _"She's going to die one day. I guess I'll have to turn her myself if she's going to be such a coward about it"._

It was ridiculous and Flandre couldn't comprehend why Remilia would even give Sakuya the option to turn or not. How foolish could she be to lose a source of luxurious food and other pleasurable activities all because Remilia 'loved her' and 'respected' her wishes. She shook her head and grinned, licking her lips and proceeded to do what Remilia wouldn't. 

With that intent, she removed her fangs once again, grabbed  Sakuya's bleeding throat with one hand and turned her head upwards then positioned her mouth to puncture her again, this time near her pulse.

There was no energy left for Sakuya to use to protest being bitten for the fourth time. She just felt Flandre getting more restless and greedy as she sucked on her neck with more fervour than the other moments. Her wince died in her throat along with the gasp at the pressure of the bite. It was fruitless to even move now and she had become the victim that the blonde desired. 

Her mind flew to Remilia in an effort to block out what her sister was doing. It helped, ever so slightly at least to imagine a shy Remilia asking her to take a walk around Gensokyo, or to think of the first time they made love or when she first fed from her. The tentative way she caressed her skin, the soft way her fangs soothed the place she was going to bite, the cool arms around her naked waist, the tingle between her legs, the tenderness; the whole experience of being with Remilia was dreamlike.

She was charming, and clumsy and so beautiful because of the bond they shared. It was heavenly and loving and passionate, everything Remilia had felt for her and she showed it.

Sakuya was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see her one last time as her vision started to darken. She had always envisioned that her mistress would be the last woman she'd lay her eyes on before the eternal sleep and she could rest in peace happily because of her. 

But that wasn't going to happen it seemed, all she'd see is the ceiling blurring, the feeling of Flandre's nails digging into her wrists, the blonde hair moving up and down and all she would feel is her blood being drained. 

At least it did seem that way for a moment till she felt the extra weight on the bed, wings fluttering, a familair scent and Flandre's body being pulled off of her and thrown into something. 


	6. Fight Or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a critical Sakuya hanging on at the clutches of life and death, Remilia must accept the cause of why she's in that state and deal with it...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Had Sakuya had been closer to consciousness at that moment she would've seen a tired Remilia enter Flandre's room just about to ask her if she had seen Sakuya.

She would've seen the vampire's eyes go through the stages of surprise, confusion, realisation and then anger in the manner of moments.

She would've seen the woman freeze for only a second before her mind restarted and her voice travelled out as she screamed, "Sakuya!" in horror.

She would have seen Remilia running forward and jump onto the bed with a burst of her wing, her fierce red eyes raging in a feral like manner at what was happening.

She would've seen the vampire grab Flandre's wings and throw her with full force against the bookshelf that was on the other side of the room, her back colliding with the wooden structure to emit a sound that sounded like a skull being crushed beneath a boot..

She would've have seen Remilia momentarily look down at her body, the blood, the depleting life pouring out of her before saying, "Sakuya" again barely over a whisper before hovering off the bed and stalk over to where her sister was.

But she knew that Remilia was there so she allowed herself an indulgent moment of breathing at knowing that her Mistress saved her even if she didn't survive. She couldn't allowed the oxygen to flow efficiently as trying to speak or swallow made her feel like her throat was going to finally sever itself from the rest of her head, the sharp spikes of pain from the bites still rippling from her neck.

"Mistress..".

It was quiet but enough for Sakuya to be able to say it once more as she closed her eyes with the vision of being able to see Remilia once more etched into her mind despite the anguish she saw on her face.

It was enough. 

The debris from the dust and wall settled as Flandre crouched up from the ground whilst coughing. Her hand went to the back of her head to find that she was bleeding from the wound and she let out a scoff at the sheer force Remilia had used, let alone the nerve of her to grab her wings. Still, with the taste of Sakuya still in her mouth, Flandre was disappointed that they had been interrupted so rudely as she was certain that Remilia would sleep through it.

Her eyes focused at the looming figure of her sister walking towards her so Flandre slowly stood up and shook the debris off of herself, feeling the blood trickle down her dress and back. It didn't take a lot to see the fury oozing off of Remilia when she got closer so the blonde tried to ready herself against her but her sister was fast, fast enough to punch her ferociously enough to send her back into the wall with a thudding crash.

Flandre concealed the groan as the numbing feeling set on her mouth where she had been hit and it left her disorientated when trying to stand up again.

She didn't get a chance to gather herself as Remilia had grabbed her by the top of her dress and pushed her into the wall where the destroyed bookshelf was, the wall cracking with the force the older vampire had pushed her against. She tried to pry the grip off as she put her hands on Remilia's wrist in an effort to push her away but it was pointless, Flandre knew she wasn't get out of this one so easily.

"What..do you think you're doing, Flandre? ".

The look in her sister's eyes was calmly terrifying, her fangs out with her teeth clenched, the crease between her eyebrows, the steadiness of her fists that had her dress captive in, the bold shade of red in her irises; Flandre had only seen the look one other time in her life and that was the incident regarding her wings.

A night that many humans, vampire hunters or not, felt the rage that could stream from a vampire's body.

She wondered if she would meet the same fate as them now.

"Flandre, what do you think you are doing?".

The blonde coughed again as the grip against her chest hardened but she smirked, "Relax, big sis. I was only curious as to what Sakuya tasted like".

Her body had hit the back of the wall with a reverberating smack as Remilia kept a hold of her. There was no amusement in her expression, if anything she'd become more darker with her expressions.

"Do you think this is funny?!. Do you have any idea as to what you've done?!".

"Get off me" Flandre gasped as she felt her skull pound and a trickle of blood come out of her mouth, "This has nothing to do with you" and grinned again, "You know what they say, sharing is caring".

Remilia was slightly surprised at the lack of emotion her sister showed but another part of her was not. Flandre may have been wiser and easier to deal with now as an adult however, there were certain habits that would never die. Her mistake was unleashing those habits on Sakuya.

"You disgust me, Flandre" she spoke through her simmering wrath at the lack of remorse, "You know better than to think you'd get away with this".

" _I_ disgust _you_?" the blonde scoffed, "That's rich coming from you big sis, getting so cosy with a _human_ out of all things. I don't know about you.." she continued as she lowered her voice and trailed her tongue over her lips where Sakuya's bloody remained, "But I'd say I got away with it" and laughed as she saw Remilia's face twist in rage.

Remilia's fist went up with a snarl before a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her away from Flandre, the blonde dropping to the floor as she regained her breathing.

"Meiling, release me this instant!" Remilia yelled as she squirmed against her and went to go for Flandre again.

The youkai only did so after moving her back to the bed to face Sakuya, "Sorry Lady Remilia, you need to get Sakuya to Miss Patchouli. She is on her way to your quarters, please hurry".

She knew it'd be the only way to get Remilia's mind off killing Flandre and she felt her body go limp when she took in the sight of the barely breathing woman drenched in red.

They'd all heard the commotion and the gatekeeper was the first and fastest to get to the scene. The smell of blood threw her off her guard, especially since it was human blood but she refrained from looking at the bed and grabbed Remilia before she could pummel Flandre out of existence.

That and Meiling didn't want to believe that Flandre had done what she had done, she  _couldn't_ believe it but the proof was there.

After releasing the vampire who glared at the now pissed off blonde staring back, Remilia looked away, walked to Sakuya's side and took a quick look as she held her hand. The maid was a mess and needed medical attention immediately so she didn't linger around as much as she wanted to because at the moment, she either wanted to break down and cry at allowing this to happen or break Flandre's neck.

Flandre's eyes were on her the whole time.

There it was again she thought to herself as she watched the tentative and fearful way Remilia looked at Sakuya after contently throwing her against a wall. She may have felt a little bad about Sakuya but not enough to erase the feeling of constantly being knocked to the back of the line in terms of any actual connection to Remilia.

She was going to end that tonight had she not have failed.

She would've made the situation better for them all but no, as usual, it was Remilia who was being selfish.

But there was nothing she could do about it now and had to prepare herself for whatever her sister was going to do because clearly this was far from over, she wouldn't let her walk away from this.

"It's okay, Sakuya, you're going to be okay" Remilia softly said as she carefully scooped her up, "Just please stay with me, please ".

Her body felt so light and the panic was building in Remilia and it was obvious how badly she was bleeding and in her head, thoughts of making Flandre pay spun around plentiful as she floated into the air and held Sakuya tight against her chest. Meiling had stepped towards Flandre as she moved away from the room whilst giving her sister the iciest glare she could muster up.

She felt it being returned to her.

Flandre could wait for now however.

 

The vampire smoothly flew through the hallways as the rush of panicked fairy maids fluttered around them wondering what they should do in this situation. It felt like the whole mansion was in disarray as the news of what had occurred had reached all the inhabitants.

It was the least of her concerns as Remilia was immersed in thinking, getting Sakuya to her room and the additional thought of if Meiling hadn't had intervened at the moment, she was sure that she would've put her fist through the blonde's face without hesitance; sister or not.

If there was one thing she had made clear to her was that Sakuya was never to be harmed or fed off unless _she_ wanted it.

Never had Remilia made the maid give herself without making sure it is what she wanted. Never would she have pressured or forced Sakuya's blood to flow for any reason.

And yet, that is exactly what Flandre had done, something even she herself wouldn't have dared to do to someone they both treasured.

 _"I should've known"_ she thought whilst she glanced down at her lover, _"I felt and saw the signs but I thought I knew my sister better than that. I thought she cared enough for Sakuya like she does Meiling. I thought I'd taught her enough about respect and consent to never let it cross her mind"._

Sakuya whimpered as her breathing became slower but she still tried to open her eyes since there appeared to be some life in her left especially since she could feel that it was Remilia holding her.

It was heart-breaking for Remilia to hear such a painful sound coming from the woman, more so to see the blood still bubbling up from her neck and her body becoming weaker than it was. She couldn't take it, she just wanted this all somehow to reverse itself, at least to a point where she could've intervened her sister's secretive ambition.

As much as she was dejected and furious at the younger woman's actions, she was angry at herself the most because there were fates that she could change and then there were those she could not alter. It just _had_ to be this that ended up being the latter. Not only that, she was more frustrated at giving some sort of leeway to Flandre to make her think she could do this even though she knew that wasn't the actual case; Remilia was simply blaming herself because she didn't know what else to think.

Koakuma was waiting outside their room and hurried aside to let Remilia through. Seeing Sakuya faltering in out of consciousness, all the blood and the puncture wounds on her neck made her gasp out loud.

"Where's Patche?".

"She's on her way Lady Remilia! She said something about setting up a quick ward around this room and oh, Lady Yagokoro is on her way too!".

Remilia wasn't sure how to feel about that because if she didn't end up burying Flandre, Eirin most likely would.

She was relieved however that Patchouli was one step ahead to do that, just in case Flandre's bloodlust for Sakuya re-emerged and Meiling couldn't hold her back. She knew the lure Sakuya's blood had and it was enough to make anyone become addicted to it and Sakuya only allowed her which was a privilege in itself. _"Maybe Flan thought she was expected to let me"_ she mused, still trying to figure out her reasoning's.

Remilia gently lay Sakuya on their bed and she groaned with strain at not being able to move her neck. That didn't deter her as she found the energy to move her eyes to apologies to her lover.

"I- I am sorry Lady Remilia, forgive me, I tried to-".

"Stop Sakuya, I am the one that is sorry. I should've know Flan would be planning something like this" she firmly but gently said and moved closer to ease how much she had to move, "I just should have known, I'm so sorry".

Sakuya gasped as the pain rocked through her head but Remilia's cool hands on her cheeks soothed her, "I wanted to tell you but..".

"You didn't want to hurt her, that's why you didn't fight back like you could've done" the vampire figured out right away and kept her palms softly on her skin, "You were still looking out for her".

Even at the mercy of near death and Sakuya was still thinking about others rather than herself Remilia thought with exasperation as she scanned her eyes over her pale face. She wanted to scold her for it and tell her that she should have attacked Flandre, at least enough to escape before she got carried away like she had done but Remilia was also slightly thankful that Sakuya hadn't.

She couldn't think about that now, wincing for Sakuya when she saw the bites properly. It was a miracle she was even talking.

There were too many puncture wounds on her lover's neck and it frightened her. She was losing so much blood and Remilia tried to ease the blood flow and clot it by licking over the wounds to clear it up. Sakuya shuddered under the vampire and held her tight as Remilia kissed over each bite after clotting it and she could feel how empty Sakuya was. It was easy to tell with humans after they'd feed.

Keeping her face near hers, Remilia lowered her ear to listen to the fluctuating beating of her chest whilst pressing against her body to get a sense of how much longer it would keep doing so. She hoped Patchouli would get there soon as it didn't sound like her heartbeat was remaining visible.

"Hey, stay with me, Sakuya" she pleaded when lifting her head back up and now face to face, "Please stay awake".

The maid kept a hold on Remilia, her hands on her shoulders whilst her blue eyes opened and closed with the last shreds of her energy halting till she felt a tender kiss to her lips, her normal reaction instigating her brain to kiss her back which kept her awake.

"Patche will fix you up now" she gently said and brushed the silver hair away from her sweat soaked forehead, "You're going to be okay, I promise. I'll never let her touch you again, Sakuya, you have my word. I love you".

Patchouli had just walked in with Koakuma behind her though the vampire could sense her when she had arrived earlier but gave them a moment.

"I'll be back soon, hold on okay? I love you" Remilia said and pressed her lips against hers again as Sakuya nodded after it.

"I love you too" she replied softly and felt the vampire smile against her lips before stepping back.

She was reluctant to let her go but Patchouli had to keep her stable till Eirin got there so Remilia squeezed her hand one last time before stepping back.

Koakuma then went in when Remilia gave her the sign to go in and she prepared the medication and medical appliances that the magician would need as well as comforting the maid. Never would she have thought she would see Sakuya like this as she held her hand and whispered soothing words whilst hoping that she would be okay.

Patchouli held Remilia's wrist just before she left the room so that they were stood side by side when the mage looked into the vampire's tired, indignant red eyes.

"Remi, she is your sister..but also be careful" she instructed knowing that she was going to talk with Flandre now. There was no point in trying to stop her so all she could do was remind Remilia of those two things.

She knew that the last thing Remilia ever wanted to do was hurt Flandre and she was sure that she wouldn't though considering Flandre's intentions, she was not sure if she would be able to hold back.

"I will, just help her, please".

 


	7. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to salvage her relationship with her sister, Remilia attempts to figure out the reasoning's behind Flandre's actions but will they both see eye to eye...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Remilia's mind was reeling as she flew towards Flandre's room though she had no idea what she was going to do or say and with the thought of Sakuya's weakened and near death state, she wondered if she'd be able to stay calm enough and disciple her sister. She was trying to go through Flandre's mind in an effort to dissect the thought process that led the vampire to do what she did regardless of being warned off.

But then again, Remilia realised who's mind she was trying to work out knowing that it'd be pointless as her sister's was one that couldn't be deciphered easily.

That however wasn't an excuse anymore, Flandre knew better now.

It was at times like this that Remilia felt hatred towards the parents they had never met, this was their job, not hers. She had done her utmost best to keep the blonde on the right tracks despite her traumatic past, she had done everything she could even if it wasn't in the best way and only in a way a sister could try. Being aware of her parents demise, Remilia knew how it happened of course as not many vampires survived during the era that a surge of human killers who had the mission of wiping out anything they didn't understand reigned over their lands.

Remilia couldn't feel the anger for them dying as they obviously were not to blame but she could feel the slight resentment. Even Flandre could've been the next causality although, _"It isn't like she's survived without her mind being gone, sometimes she's barely alive with me"_ the vampire thought to herself.

Despite this, the mistress did everything in her power to keep the occupants of the mansion safe, especially Flandre. She'd do anything to protect her only sibling, a sibling that was unpredictable, powerful and impulsive; that's why she kept her hidden away, not because she was ashamed of her. She wanted Flandre to know how to control her power and urges, utilising them effectively and most importantly, never to endanger another without a genuine reason.

Yet, as she stood outside her bedroom door with the taste of Sakuya's blood in her mouth, Remilia wondered if she had failed.

Flan had attacked the other one woman so dear to her and it made Remilia dig her nails into her fists as Sakuya's ashen face and pained voice rang through her head.

She couldn't even pretend that Flandre had accidently trapped Sakuya or had lost control to a certain extent, it was the fact that the blonde had gone out of her way to make sure that she wasn't around in order to carry out the deed was what pricked the elder Scarlet's skin with rage. She knew what she was doing, she went ahead and fed from Sakuya despite being told not to, she betrayed both of their trust; Remilia simply couldn't put that aside.

Gripping the handle to the door, she took a moment to compose herself, readying for whatever mood and mind frame that her sister was in. Despite how furious Remilia was with Flandre, she didn't want this confrontation to end in blows. She just wanted to know why she felt so compelled to attack Sakuya. She wanted to know what more she could do to help Flandre, anything to get her to realise that she doesn't have to conform to the unhinged urges she has. More so, she just wanted her sister to be happy.

Though Remilia was incredibly realistic and knew this wasn't going to be so simple to fix. There was something festering in the blonde's mind, something that was consuming her from within and Remilia knew she may not be able to reach in and pull whatever it is out. 

 

She opened the door and tried to keep a neutral expression on her face when the blonde's eyes locked onto hers as neither one caved first. Meiling, who was stood in front of the blonde turned to see who had entered and became vigilant of the tension between the two sisters as the energy in the room was stained a horrid coat of black and red according to her chi.

It appeared that the redhead had helped clean her up as there wasn't as much blood scattered on Flandre's neck, face or dress. The gatekeeper was used to cleaning up the blood spilled by the younger Scarlet after all the years she had spent doing so as she was the only one individual Flan wouldn't destroy so willingly. Remilia was appreciative of the dragon's mannerism and closeness with her sister; as was she about the menreiki due to them helping minimize the carnage Flandre use to leave.

But right now, _she_ needed to talk with her sister, one to one. She needed to know what had possessed her to the unspeakable to Sakuya.

"Please excuse us, Meiling".

The gatekeeper was about to object as she stepped forward but one look from Remilia told her that it wasn't a request.

"Of course, Lady Remilia" she replied but her response spoke of her concerns of what was going to ensue. She turned to Flandre and smiled at her with the blonde reciprocating it as she sat back on the bed.

Bowing quickly before Remilia, Meiling pardoned herself as the vampire nodded and waited for the door to close before stepping round into the room to where Flan was sat.

"She cares a great deal about you despite what you did to Sakuya".

"Unlike some".

"Is that why you did this, Flandre?" Remilia asked point blank as the blonde looked disinterested, "Some sort of vengeance ploy against me?" 

"It'd be a good start but don't flatter yourself, I have my reasons".

Remilia paced towards her, agitation building within her at how nonchalant Flandre was behaving.

"She could've died".

"C'mon, you know she wouldn't die" Flandre grinned and leaned forward, "She'd come back. Stronger, immortal and powerful like she is supposed to do. I was simply trying to do you a favour".

"By going against Sakuya's wishes, that isn't how it works. Your selfish act wouldn't have bettered the situation for any of us".

A bored scoff came from Flandre, "If I'm considered selfish, I wonder what level of up yourself _you_ are, big sis" she sneered with malevolence, "It's always about what you need and your demands and who gets to be by your side isn't it? You know, I think it pissed you off when I started using my own initiative to get what I want, including Sakuya".

Taking a moment to calm herself at the ridiculous sentiments that Flandre was stating, Remilia reminded herself as to how she was going to handle this.

"For starters, Sakuya doesn't belong to anyone, not even me as much as you and all of Gensokyo would like to believe. She's with me by her own accord. Never have I resorted to such primitive and barbaric methods to convince her to be with me" Remilia said and pointed to where the blood streaked sheets and pillows were, "There is nothing normal about that. If you were that angry at me, why not tell me, Flandre? You should've come after me, not Sakuya".

The blonde got up from the bed and moved towards the window, "There it is again, 'Me and Sakuya, me and Sakuya, me and Sakuya'. It's always been like that hasn't it?" she chuckled and shook her head whilst watching the day fade and the night emerge, "Why is that I wonder".

"I don't understand what is going through your head, please talk to me and let me help you" Remilia said whilst walking to where Flandre was stood.

"You've done a superb job of helping so far big sis" she replied and shrugged before turning to face her again, "You forget that for the better half of my life, I've had my own company to keep me occupied".

"That wasn't my intent, I had to do what was best for everyone".

"No, you had to do what was best for everyone but me" Flandre corrected and allowed the rage to seep in slowly, "It was the easiest option for. It was easier to forget my fucking existence whilst you jumped to whatever lengths and heights Sakuya asked of you".

Remilia gulped and shook her head, "Don't twist things, you know how much Sakuya has tried to help you at least".

The blonde could see the guilt on Remilia's face so she stepped towards her slowly. If Remilia so desperately wanted a reasoning for what she did, then she would deliver.

Everything that had remained buried within her was sneaking out as Remilia continued to defend Sakuya and herself from the negligence they'd carried out. She could see through her sister's supposed façade of giving a damn about her because it always came back to one thing and the way Flandre saw it, Sakuya owed it to her to turn.

"I wouldn't call it helping as opposed to hiding me away but whatever, I couldn't care less anymore".

"So you really don't feel anything about what you've done?" Remilia challenged, "You are okay with almost taking the life of a human so willingly?".

"Earth to big sis, we're vampires. It's what we do" Flan replied whilst lifting a finger to her fangs, "What do you think these are for?".

"You're not just any vampire".

Flandre smirked, "Oh that's right, we're vampires of the great _Scarlet_ name. We have money, power and servants all at our whim along with a nice cushy mansion to boast about how fucking elegant we are. And yet.." she continued with a feigned look of concern, "The mistress of the Scarlet name, the head of the household, the Princess of the brood herself offers herself to a _human_. At least I'm more of a vampire than you'll ever be huh".

Remilia was taken aback by the venom in her sister's voice though she managed to keep her cool, just about. She knew that she could take the bait and dish out the slurs as Flan was but she was aware that it'd amount to nothing as the blonde wouldn't learn anything from it. So she took in a quick unnecessary breath before responding, "Flandre, it was never about power. I know that most of the time when we were younger that it was me who waved that around, I know. But I was wrong. The reputation of a vampire is preceded by much more than a show of wealth and power, you have to understand that".

"And let me guess, it's shown via affection and love?" Flandre laughed bitterly, "I think I preferred it when you were power hungry. Though now, you're only ever thirsty for her aren't you".

Nothing Remilia said was reaching Flandre and she realised that the blonde was so deep rooted in her hatred of her that any plea of fixing this would fall on deaf ears.

"You say that but what of Kokoro, are you going to tell me that you don't share some of the same sentiments that I do for Sakuya towards her?", Remilia opted to bring up and saw Flandre lose her smile and her eyes widened at the mention of the menreiki.

"Shut up, that's different".

"Really?" Remilia continued and moved closer to Flandre, "How so?".

"She isn't human" Flandre said between gritted teeth, "She isn't what we are meant to despise".

"Well, going by your vampire logic, every other species is beneath us, right?" the older Scarlet pushed, "If anything, she supposedly lower than a human as she is the embodiment of a mask".

Remilia knew she was playing a dangerous game but maybe, just maybe she could get her sibling to understand where she was coming from and why Sakuya was so dear to her. She had witnessed Kokoro and Flandre when together and there was always that glimmer of composure and togetherness between the two of them. Her assumption that it may not have been possible for Flandre to maintain a relationship was thrown out as soon as the two had met. In a way it was a given as Kokoro was different, her emotions weren't hardwired like others and she was learning them just like Flandre was.

It was enough of a statement to hit a nerve for the blonde, her fists closing and unfurling menacingly as Remilia continued.

"Since you are so adamant about Sakuya's inferiority, maybe I should turn Kokoro? Hm, that'd be something wouldn't it" Remilia said and gauged the blonde's reactions, "It'd be nice to have a immortal menreiki turned vampire around. I'm sure it'd be a first".

"I know what you're doing, you're not as smart as you think" Flandre replied, "Besides, the Buddhist and Taoist would see to that. Which is why Sakuya would be the perfect target as she has nobody, turning her would be doing her a favour too" she smiled coldly.

"She has me, Flandre, she always will".

The icy tone didn't go a miss and Flandre gained the upper hand again, "That's cute, though don't get me wrong, I can definitely taste why she has you like this" she finished and made a show of placing her hand on her chest where Sakuya's blood remained splattered.

Remilia had lost all patience now with each threat towards her lover, "You'll stay away from her if you know what's best for you".

"Fine by me since I've spent years figuring out exactly that and I have to say, your maid has always been high on my to want list..as well as my to do list, if you know what I mean" she grinned, "Then she could tell us who truly is the better sister".

"I won't tell you again, if Sakuya wants that then that's her decision. If you dare coerce her into anything like this again, I won't be as lenient as I'm being now. If anything, I hope you'll take the damn time to reassess what you really require and you'd better make sure that Sakuya isn't on your list".

"Oh I'm so scared" Flandre taunted, "I'll get what I want, don't worry about that".

Closing her eyes for a moment, Remilia opened them again and willed herself not to do anything brash. Talking it out did nothing and watching her sister, she could see that she wouldn't take heed of her polite warnings. At least she could say to herself that she had made it very clear as to the consequences that would occur if Flandre attempted that again and she hoped that it'd sink in sooner or later.

"It doesn't work that way, stay away from Sakuya".

Flandre moved closer with her hands behind her back and a challenging look on her face, "You know what I think? You're afraid of losing her to me aren't you?".

Remilia sighed at the pettiness Flandre was dragging this back down to, "You're being ridiculous Flan, do you hear yourself?".

"Oh loud and clear and I bet the reason why Sakuya won't let _you_ turn her is because she knows how fucking weak you are. I bet she knows how docile she has you and enjoys tugging your leash however she wants. Of course, that has to be it" she concluded smugly, "She needs someone who isn't as pathetic as you to turn her. Someone who won't let her have her way so easily, someone who can show her how fucking good it is to be a vampire since you failed".

Remilia pointed to the blood ridden bed again with a look of disgust, "Someone like you? Because you succeeded with that very well".

"That was because you so rudely interrupted us".

"This is enough, Flandre! I'm not having this discussion with you anymore. You're not a child and I'm not going to treat you like one. You make mistakes now and you will pay the price for them" Remilia snapped and raised her voice, "I have tried to be a good sister to you and you know, I will always be that for you however I'm not going to stand by and let you do as you please, do you understand?!".

She didn't bother waiting for an answer and turned away from the blonde to leave. She had to get out of there before Flandre's antics got under her skin and she was forced to react but she knew it was exactly what her sister was aiming for as she spoke up again.

"What are you going to do if I don't, imprison me to the basement again? I'm a little too old for that don't you think".

Stopping in her tracks, Remilia turned around and slowly walked back up to her sister till they were face to face. Her breathing remained steady as red eyes locked onto each other.

With a stoic look and unreadable eyes, Remilia placed her hands on Flandre's shoulder and then slid them up till she could curl her hands around her neck.

Her thumbs gently caressed the cool skin as her vision ran around the blonde's face before landing on her eyes again.

There was no trace of humour or exaggeration in what Remilia said next. Her voice was calm and icy, well formed words being constructed and delivered with two glistening fangs peaking out. The blonde could smell Sakuya's blood on Remilia's breath, the blood she had most likely cleaned up from the mess that she made on Sakuya's throat and neck; almost like a tactic for the older Scarlet to use to enunciate her promise.

"If you try that again with Sakuya, I _will_ kill you".

Flandre tried not to flinch under the calm yet frightening gaze whilst the hands on her throat tightened for a moment before Remilia loosened the grip and dropped her hands to the side whilst moving back.

A brief stare down ended with Remilia turning her back and leaving the room, a seething Flandre ripping into the air with a searing gaze. Her mouth was clenching in anger at the audacity of her sibling putting the likes of a human before her. Of course Sakuya wasn't like the others but the blatant disregard from Remilia despite being her last link by blood irked the blonde to no extent. It was evident that Sakuya would always come before her in Remilia's life regardless of what she did.

All of Flandre's pent up hatred, jealousy and anguish pooled together in the pit of her stomach as she watched her sister walk away back to _that_ woman.

She would end this now.

She would end Remilia's obsession whilst making Sakuya suffer for it.

Lævateinn slowly summoned in Flandre's hand as she followed Remilia out of the room.

_"How are you going to stop me if you're dead, big sis?"._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a stickler for cliff-hangers and haven't really used any in my TP works so I couldn't resist :3 Besides, it's much more interesting to get readers to think!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
